Inuyasha Sailor Moon Crossover
by BAKA Hanyou Krys
Summary: Chapter IV is here! Nothing really to summarize about... you could probably figure this would happen. ;
1. Introduction

First off, I'd like to give a big thank you to Angel-Fergie ^_^  
  
Thank you!!  
  
Ok ok ok..this is my first crossover fic and I hope it's a good one too. If it gets enough reviews, then I'll probably make more chapters...keyword: maybe *hint hint* ^_~ Well NEWAYZ, I don't have pairings just quite yet, so forgive me! Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The First Meeting  
  
Kagome and Serena were new at Juuben Middle High. They've been best friends since the second grade, both very different though. Serena was a crybaby and very clumsy, but yet Kagome was graceful (sometimes) and serious at important moments.  
  
"Serena! Ugh....get up." Kagome yelled through the doorway.  
  
Serean was always late getting up, but today was going to be different...  
  
"I'm up! Goodness."  
  
Kagome knew her plan was working because she woke Serena up..1 hour early?! ^_~  
  
Not going to be late today, Kagome thought in her mind.  
  
Serena came running out the door panting like a dog.  
  
"Jeez, Kagome. You didn't have rush me, ya know?"  
  
"You know I had to, you wouldn't have gotten up later."  
  
"Well, Kagome since we're an hour early, let's go get some chow, please? Seren begged with pleading eyes.  
  
"How did you know we were an hour early?! Oh well, I guess we can. Only 10 minute chow though, okay?  
  
"Um.....OK."  
  
Serena and Kagome went to get some doughnuts for breakfast and ate 'til they were full.  
  
"Dammit! We're late! We ate so much we're late now? And I don't wanna be late on our first day to this school!"  
  
Kagome looked at her watch and notices not only are they late, they still have to get cleaned up.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. The time is only...um..can I take a look at your watch? Heh heh."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
She showed Serena her watch and it was 10 minutes over 8:00 AM!  
  
"Hurry up! I don't want to be tardy, Serena!"  
  
"Oh quit worrying. We ain't going to be that late. Hee hee ^_^"  
  
So..Kagome and Serena, well actually Kagome ran to school. Serena stopped at the video arcade to see Andrew (store manager, I think)  
  
"Ugh, Serena *rolls eyes*  
  
Kagome went back and literally dragged Serena out of the video arcade mumbling about her friend. Serena is being dragged out with big, and I mean BIG dreamy eyes.  
  
"(All dreamy voice like) Goodbye Andrew!"  
  
**********  
  
Kagome and Serena get to school finally. The teacher gives them a lecture when they get to class.  
  
"We're sorry, Mrs. NanaTami. Really, we're sorry.  
  
(A/N I didn't know the real teacher's name, I forgot)  
  
*********  
  
After school, Kagome and Serena were walking home when they run into four girls. Serena and Kagome saw one tall, two average height ones, and one medium-short one.  
  
"Um, who are you guys?" Serena asked with big wide-eyes. (They look like this O_O)  
  
The girls walk towards to Kagome and Serena and surround them, in a circle.  
  
The first one introduced herself as.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger!!! ^_^ Hehehehe...the next chapter will have them introducing and explaining who the four girls are. And if there aren't very many reviews, then whoever likes this fic and can't wait for the next chapter will have to wait.I won't update a fic with not so many reviews ^_^  
  
TTYL for now,  
  
BAKA Hanyou Krys ^_~ 


	2. The Question and a Hanyou in Trouble

Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
If I call the girls by their American name, forgive me. I might use the Japanese names more often though.  
  
(A/N thank you to Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness for giving me the name of the teacher and the info)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Four Scouts and a Demon?  
  
The first one introduced herself as Lita(Makoto), the second one was Mina(Minako), then Raye(Rei), and last was Amy(Ami).  
  
"So, why did you surround Kagome and me? You were only introducing yourselves."  
  
"Well..We had something to tell you. We know you'll understand." Makoto tries explaining.  
  
Makoto and Minako said they were protectors of planets...and Sailor Scouts?!  
  
"This is way too much for me to know. I can handle one thing, but two?"  
  
Kagome didn't want to know that they were sailor scouts, when she knew about Inu-Yasha, a half demon.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome had gone home after saying she needed to rest (although it was only a white lie ^_~)  
  
"I wonder why they came to Serena and me?"  
  
Kagome layed on her bed when she heard a noise coming from her closet.  
  
"*GASP* Air!! Open this door!"  
  
She went over to her closet and opened the doors when it fell out.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in my closet?!"  
  
"I was trying to hide from your little brother, wench."  
  
Kagome got so steamed up that she 'SIT BOYED' him.  
  
"What was that for bitch?!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why did you go in my closet? I'd like to know the real reason please."  
  
Kagome was trying to shake and literally shake the reason out of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Where are you dog-brother?"  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome off of him and went back to the closet to hide, again.  
  
"Souta! Come here." Kagome hollered to her little brother.  
  
Sout stomped to Kagome's room and sarcastically asked her "What?"  
  
**********  
  
Serena didn't go home, or actually stay home. She went back to the video arcade to see Andrew and play the games.  
  
She was playing the new Sailor V game and thought,  
  
"Mina looks like Sailor V. Nah..what? Am I crazy now?"  
  
Serena kept spending her allowance on the game and food when the four girls walked in.  
  
"Oh! Hey Serena." Mina called from the entrance.  
  
"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"  
  
Serena looked away from the Sailor V game for one second and WHAM! She gets killed.  
  
"Damn it. I get this far and..ughhh!"  
  
Rei was always sarcastic to her friends, so why can't she be to Serena, right?  
  
"Serena, you are so dull minded. I don't believe you spend all your allowance on this stuff."  
  
Rei looked and stared at Serena for what turned out to be an eternity.  
  
Then all hell broke loose between the two.  
  
"Well Rei, it's not my fault for not being like you. Jeez!"  
  
**********  
  
"Well Serena, you should become a scout like us." Ami tried breaking in, getting in between the two.  
  
"Um..*blink blink* I don't know. I guess?"  
  
So Serena and the other four girls left the arcade(A/N yes, it was tough to get Serena out) and went on their way to Kagome's house to tell her the news.  
  
**********  
  
"*whispering* Souta, I know where Inu-Yasha is. I'll tell you promise me something, k?"  
  
"Hmmm.I dunno Kagome. What's in it for me? Your weeks allowance or somethin'?"  
  
"NO! Half of today's allowance. Will ya do it?"  
  
"Sure, *shrugs* why not?"  
  
Kagome told Sout that Inu-Yasha was in her closet and gave him half of her allowance from that day.  
  
"Here's the promise you need to keep. Keep Inu-Yasha with you until dawn, okay?"  
  
"Ummmm, OK! *smiles* Sounds good to me. Thanks, Kagome."  
  
Souta opened up the closet doors and out fell Inu-Yasha.  
  
"How'd you know?" Inu-Yasha asked dumbfoundly.  
  
"Come on Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Uh...no." Inu-Yasha complained rudely.  
  
Sout took hold of Inu-yasha's kimono and dragged him out of Kagome's room.  
  
"Goodbye Inu-Yasha! See you at danw."  
  
"*voice cracking up* DAWN?!!"  
  
Kagome just stood in her doorway waving goodbye to Inu-Yasha and smiling.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Kagome!!"  
  
"Well, sorry Inu-Yasha. It's going to have to wait 'til dawn. See you then."  
  
And that was that. She said her good-byes and toodle-loos and shut her door. But outside of the door all you heard was..  
  
"KAGOME!! YOU TRAITOR!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Owari! That's the ending of chapter two! Sorry it took me soo long to update, I've just been really busy with stuff (homework, talking, school) well.bye for now!  
  
BAKA Hanyou Krys 


	3. Sunset Confusion

****

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Kagome was in her room, sitting on her bed, reading a book. Then her alarm clock rang and she lazily looked out her window.

"Sunset already?" she asked herself.

She got up from her bed, placing a bookmark in the book and setting it down. She stretched her arms out and let out a loud yawn.

"Ohh.. I got to go get Inuyasha from Souta. That can wait," Kagome let out a small giggle that seemed like she had something up her sleeve.

*******

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Serena hollered from her house door. She ran out, slipping her brand new red tennis shoes on, trying not to fall.

"Huh?" Four girls turned to see Serena waving her hand at them and they looked at each other with a shrug and a sigh.

Serena pulled down her red and black shirt sleeves down and shivered. "What are we doing so late at night? I mean.. It's already - "

Before Serena could finish, Raye interrupted by saying, "You know guys, we should tell Serena what we're doing.. I mean it's just _rude_ of us not to. Don't you agree?" She winked slightly at Amy, who supposedly got the joke.

"Yes, you are correct, Raye." Amy shot Serena a cute, innocent smile.

Serena blinked a few times until she pointed her finger at Raye. "What are you up to now, Raye?" 

"Nothing, Serena," she shrugged it of with a nod of her head.

*******

Kagome walked down the stairs, wondering why there was no hollering or blurting out in his room. Maybe Souta took Inuyasha outside or something. Who knows?

She walked into the kitchen and opened up the ramen cupboard when she heard the sudden noise.

"No More!" Inuyasha screamed. "Stay away from me with that stuff!" 

Kagome peeked out of the kitchen, when she saw Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs. She walked out and tapped him on his right shoulder. "Inu…Yasha?"

Inuyasha turned around only to be seen with make-up on his face. It looked like he had on foundation and light pink blush. Also, she could see a shading of red behind his eyelids where his golden eyes stared her down with embarrassment. "Ka..Kagome." He gulped, trying not to make the light pink blush look even darker as he blushed himself.

Kagome let out a mental squeal of laughter in her head as Inuyasha looked down to the floor. "Inuyasha.. what's wrong?"

Inuyasha glared up at her and then pointed up the stairs to Souta who was holding rose lipstick. "That. Him." he let out the ramble of words and muttered something Kagome couldn't hear as he crossed his arms over his chest and growled deeply.

"Souta, thank you. And no more of this.. Got it?" Kagome shot Souta a glare that said "never-do-this-kind-of-thing-again." and Souta nodded and then ran off into his room. 

Kagome didn't care Souta had been in her room. She was probably sleeping when he took it. She looked back to Inuyasha and sighed. "Well, I better get you cleaned up then, huh?" She felt sorry for Inuyasha, who apparently was now trying to remove the make-up stuff from his face with his red kimono sleeve.

"Huh?" He moved his eyes up to her and nodded slightly. "I guess so." He grimly said.

Kagome started up the stairs and Inuyasha followed. They reached the bathroom when there was a ring from the doorbell.

"Who could that be this late at night?" It had now turned 7:17 p.m. She turned to Inuyasha and spoke quickly, "Wash your face off with the soap in the cupboard and use the washcloth from the bathtub. I'll be back up her as soon as I see -" Before she finished, the bell rang again and she ran downstairs. Inuyasha got the point.

*******

Kagome opened the door up to reveal Serena and the other girls. She raised a brow in slight confusion. "What are you all doing here this late?" She asked.

"Well, Kagome, we have news for you. It's good news.. I think.." Serena rambled. She seemed a bit confused herself.

Amy blinked and then spoke like she normally did to reveal the secrets, "Serena's going to become a sailor scout like us. She already agreed to it after you made your excuse yesterday," she said.

"Oh.." Kagome remembered them asking Serena and Serena trying to answer, but then Kagome had to leave. If she had stayed, would they have asked her too?

"Oh yah.. We were wondering.. Would you like to become - " Before Amy continued, Kagome cut her off.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry.. Maybe some other time." She sighed and then shone a smile at them. 

Awhile later, Kagome had just realized that she was leaning against the outside part of the door, laughing with the others. "And, and did you hear about the wild goose chase the cops had the other day?!" Lita joked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked around, noticing it was dark outside and probably past 9:30. "Hey, uh, guys. What time is it?" She asked curiously.

Mina looked at her left wrist, at the golden-yellow 'communicator' watch and said, "It's about 9:59. We've been laughing our guts out the last few hours apparently."

"_Oh god! Where's Inuyasha? What's Souta doing? Is mom home? Did she ever go and check back on Inuyasha after she left him to clean himself up?!" _She thought to herself and noticed Serena wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, where'd Serena go you guys?" 

"She went home about half and hour ago," Raye answered cautiously. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering. That's all." Kagome lied. Now this was weird. First she doesn't remember a thing, second she finds herself outside, and third Serena's been gone?

"Hey you all, I think I better get going. It's getting late. I still have to see if my little brother is asleep and not tormenting the house." Kagome thought sympathetically towards Inuyasha. If she didn't remember anything, she probably wouldn't have heard him.

"That's alright. We gotta get going anyways. See you later, Kagome." Two said in unison as the other two just waved, smiling. They left. _Finally_, Kagome thought.

*******

Kagome walked inside the house to see Souta sleeping on the couch with the T.V on, and Inuyasha.. Not here?! "Where's Inuyasha?" She pondered.

She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Not there. 

She ran into Souta's room. Not there either.

She knew he wasn't downstairs. What if he had left without her knowing? 

"I'll kill him." She growled, murderously.

She walked into her room and was struck dumb when she found Inuyasha's body curled up into a ball lying on her bed, sleeping. He had his hands in his kimono sleeves, folded across his chest. 

"He looks so innocent…." She muttered softly. Inuyasha's dog ear twitched back. He probably heard her. Oh well. Tonight, she was going to have to sleep on the floor.


	4. Innocence and Beauty

Chapter IV  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Kagome walked back into her room and spread the sleeping bag on the floor. She glanced back over at Inuyasha and smiled halfy. "He's so innocent..." She repeated.  
  
She soon found a comfortable position to lay on in the sleeping bag and closed her eyes. She whispered a faint goodnight to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyou!" hollered Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyou burst into flames. "Help me - Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha ran over to Kikyou's aid, but was too late. She had already burned.  
  
"Kikyou!" He shouted.  
  
Inuyasha shot up, like a speeding bullet. "Kikyou..." He whispered.  
  
He looked around, then at the clock. 3:17 am, it read.  
  
"Where could Kagome be? Last I saw of her was when she disappeared to answer the door... Did she even ever come back?" Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
He looked down to see the sleeping Kagome. She cuddled up in the sleeping bag, sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha smiled faintly.  
  
"She's so beautiful.." Inuyasha's cheeks turned red. Did he just say that..out loud? Even though she couldn't hear him, still. His cheeks darkened. Did he love her? He thought he loved Kikyou, and Kikyou only.  
  
'Kagome's just a jewel shard radar...nothing more!' Inuyasha persistantly told himself for something like 3 minutes. He could feel his cheeks burn and darken as well. He looked back at the clock. 3:26 am.  
  
"I better get back to the village before morning. I bet Old Kaede and them have been waiting for us. Or should I wait for Kagome to wake up? No. I'll go now." Inuyasha quietly jumped off the bed and over onto the window sill. He opened the window and jumped out. He was gone, leaving the window open and a gust of wind flying in.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep. She tossed and her eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"  
  
She meekly sat up, shivering from the gust of wind. Quickly, she got up and shut the window, noticing Inuyasha was gone. "Oh.." She spoke softly. "I suppose he left. How could he? No, why did he leave without me?"  
  
She lay down on her back onto her bed. She put her right arm up over her forehead. She let out a deep sigh. 'Why didn't he just wake me up? I wouldn't have been mad at him..'  
  
That same morning at around 9:45 am, Kagome woke up. She had fallen asleep not even 2 and a half hours ago. She was up thinking after Inuyasha had left without her.  
  
Souta banged on Kagome's door. "Kagome, get up! Phone!"  
  
She got up, sighing, then walking out of her room to downstairs, picking up the phone from the table. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"This is her."  
  
"Hey! It's me, Serena. What're you up to today?"  
  
"Nothing really.." After Kagome said that, she let out another depressed sigh. She really did have nothing to do.  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Serena chirped. "In fact, I was wondering if you'd like to go hang out with the girls and me later on today?"  
  
"Oh, what time? And where are we meeting?"  
  
"At about around noon, and we're meeting at the downtown arcade. Will you be there?"  
  
"Sure. I'll let you go so I can get ready, k?"  
  
"Alrighty! Bye, Kagome" Serena hung up and Kagome did the same.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs and walked into her room, shutting her door.  
  
"Ugh, I'm so tired. How am I going to even stay up for the day? And Inuyasha's not even going to be here today. He went back, I bet." She shook her head and put on a fake smile.  
  
"I don't need to worry about him. He probably just wanted to go fight some demons or something. Oh well." She walked over to her closet and opened it.  
  
Clothes fell out from the top shelf. Dresses and skirts and blouses were spread on the closet floor. Accesories were lounging on top of everything.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered. She rummaged through everything and pulled out a pair of shorts and a pink shirt. She set them on her bed and walked out of her room, to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Kagome, do you know when mom's going to get back from that trip?"  
  
"No. She hasn't called?" Kagome halted at the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Haven't heard from her since Thursday. It's Sunday already."  
  
"Oh, well just wait a bit longer, k?"  
  
"K."  
  
Kagome walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Soon later, the water started up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou shouted. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Back in her time."  
  
"Why didn't you bring her along?" Miroku asked, from the corner of the hut.  
  
"Because."  
  
"...Because why, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Because she was sleeping! I came back around 3:30 in the morning, her time. It was about the same thing here."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou gave each other quizzical looks and then shrugged. They all knew to just leave it at that. Nothing more to speak about.  
  
Inuyasha left the hut, only to run into Kaede working in the field. "Inuyasha."  
  
"What is you old hag?" He growled.  
  
"Are you and Kagome doing alright?"  
  
"We're fine!"  
  
"Is it about Kikyou again?"  
  
"Shut-up! And no, it's NOT about her! Just leave me alone, OK?" After that, he walked off into the woods.  
  
"I'll never understand him.."  
  
Whee! Fourth chapter, I can't believe it! I actually found some free-time to write! Yay! proud of self Anywho, please Review! Arigatou!  
  
-Krys-chan 


End file.
